1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guns. More specifically, the present invention is a bolt, feed tube, and barrel mechanism based on the Coanda effect for paintball guns.
2. Description of Related Art
The art of interest describes various structures using the Coanda effect but none discloses the present invention. The prior art fails to disclose structure for firing paintballs without distortion to the paintball itself.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2001/0,042,543 A1 published on Nov. 22, 2001, for Aldo Perrone describes an electrically operated paintball device which includes a feed tube above the breech, but fails to indicate the feed tube stores paintballs and any Coanda effect structure. A paintball is propelled by pressured carbon dioxide gas. The gun is distinguishable for lacking paintball storage on the gun and any Coanda effect structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,869 issued on Sep. 1, 1936, to Henri Coanda describes two nozzle devices for deflecting a fast stream of gas projected from a nozzle into another static gas. The first nozzle in FIG. 2 adds a planar flap on one side of the nozzle slot. The second nozzle in FIG. 3 has increased the bulk and extension of only one side of the slot to cause the effluent gas to suck the ambient gas around the curved extension to reverse the flow of both gases. These devices are basic nozzle configurations adopted by the several subsequent patents discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,847 issued on Nov. 27, 1973 to Jerry Malec teaches an aspirator nozzle for blow guns which utilizes the Coanda effect. The Malec structure is distinguishable in that it is not a paintball gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,367 issued on Mar. 5, 1974, to Zenon R. Mocarski describes a first nozzle device using the Coanda effect by which a primary small volume of high velocity fluid induces flow of a secondary fluid with the exhaust fluid being a combination of both fluids assumed to be gasoline added to air in a carburetor. A second embodiment employs a slit in the upper front section of a wing to provide a slit. The nozzle device is distinguishable for being limited to combining two gases, wherein one gas is volatile, and does not suggest the present invention of propelling an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,039 issued on Apr. 23, 1974, to Zenon R. Mocarski describes a Coanda type nozzle of an air gun with a discontinuous slot in a through passageway to induce the flow of ambient air at the entrance of the passageway so that the nozzle discharge is a combination of both the pressurized air and the ambient air. The nozzle is distinguishable for using the Coanda effect as a fluid amplifier as opposed to the firing and feeding of the paintballs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,790 issued on May 24, 1977, to Conrad E. Heiderer describes a bore gas evacuation device for cannons and guns using the Coanda effect to enhance the flow of ambient air through the barrel into the Coanda slot during firing and exhausting or aspirating the bore after firing to exhaust the bore of exhaust gases. The Coanda effect is effected by a narrow space or slot between the end of the receiver portion and the end wall of the breech portion. Pressurized air at port 44 is also utilized. The Coanda effect is being used here to accumulate the pressurized air in the annular gas accumulator chamber surrounding the slot to exhaust the combustion fumes from the muzzle. This application of the Coanda effect bears no resemblance to that employed in the present invention to propel the paintball out of the gun barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,017 issued on Jun. 22, 1982, to Denis H. Desty describes a flare device with inwardly directed Coanda nozzle for disposal of combustible gases using high pressure steam. The nozzle has a self-adjusting slot and a low pressure fuel gas supply is entrained in the nozzle mouth. The flare device is distinguishable for applying the Coanda effect to a non-analogous art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,354 issued on May 15, 1984, to Steven G. Reznick et al. describes an axisymmetric thrust augmenting ejector with discrete primary air slot nozzles for improving the effectiveness of thrust generation for vectored thrust vertical takeoff and landing aircraft and short takeoff and landing aircraft. The ejectors are distinguishable for being limited to aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,420 issued on Oct. 27, 1987 to Anton Rath teaches a spray gun for coating material which utilizes the Coanda effect. The Rath structure is distinguishable in that it is not a paintball gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,938 issued on Apr. 4, 1995, to Ray O. Sweeney describes an air amplifier device with an improved operating range using a tapered shim for use in pneumatic control systems that can operate over a wide range of flow and pressure characteristics and against back pressure. The tapered ring-shaped shim causes the pressurized air to follow a Coanda profile over a wider range. The shim has inwardly directed tangs that are cut off to provide an open central area. Some or all of the tangs are tapered along either one or both sides. The air amplifier device is distinguishable applying the Coanda effect to a non-analogous art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,510 issued on Jun. 11, 1996, to Dennis E. McCabe et al. describes a Coanda effect gene delivery instrument apparatus, wherein a gaseous stream of carrier particles coated with foreign genes on a carrier ribbon are displaced and accelerated toward an exit port by a high pressure stream of helium. Proximate the exit port, the gaseous stream is diverted by the Coanda effect away from a target area, the heavier carrier particles continue on and toward the target cells which are recovered, wherein some target cells contain the foreign gene in their genome. The apparatus is distinguishable for being structurally and functionally different from a gun in separating heavier particles from an air stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,945 issued on Jun. 24, 1997, to Robert M. Slonaker et al. describes a paintball and paintball gun having a vertical magazine positioned on top of the barrel in front of the trigger. The paintball is fed by gravity into the barrel one at a time in front of a narrow passageway from which compressed gas is released to propel the paintball out. The gun has a pistol grip and transverse arcuate recesses in the barrel to cause backspin of the paintball. The gun is distinguishable for failing to show any Coanda effect in its operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,504 issued on Dec. 21, 1999, to John R. Rice et al. describes a paintball gun having two gas pressure regulators. The first regulator maintains a high gas pressure in a first chamber in the gun, and the second regulator is connected between the first and second chambers in the gun to maintain a working gas pressure in the second chamber between atmospheric pressure and the first regulator's high gas pressure. There is no Coanda effect involved. The gun is distinguished by the lack of a Coanda effect being utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,460 issued on May 23, 2000, to Nicanor D. Lotuaco, III describes a dual-pressure electronic paintball gun having a ball feed port for a hopper (not illustrated) containing a plurality of paintballs on the top of the breech. The gun is distinguishable for lacking structure in the gun utilizing the Coanda effect to increase the air pressure for propelling the paintball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,111 B1 issued on Apr. 10, 2001, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,187 B1 issued on May 8, 2001, to Aaron K. Alexander et al. describe an air holding chamber in front for air-powered paintball guns which increases the air volume stored inside the gun and allows the use of a low-pressure/high volume valve in the gun. The apparatus is distinguishable for failing to utilize the Coanda effect for loading paintballs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,804 B1 issued on Oct. 9, 2001, to Robert Domodossola et al. describes an air cooling system for preform molding which has a structure having a barrel like tube open at both ends, and incorporates an internal curved gap through which compressed air is supplied. The system is distinguishable for requiring compressed air for functioning as an air cooling system.
Paintball guns or other devices for propelling by using compressed air are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,492, issued on Sep. 6, 1977 to Leslie Inglis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,870, issued on Nov. 1, 1977 to Yasuzi Furutsutsumi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,071, issued on Nov. 13, 1979 to George Lau et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,461, issued on Mar. 11, 1980 to Ole Arborg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,050, issued on Jan. 6, 1987 to James Shippee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,167, issued on Aug. 4, 1992 to Thomas Ringer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,427, issued on Jul. 20, 1993 to William Gardiner, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,905, issued on Sep. 21, 1993 to Mark Bundy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,133, issued on Oct. 19, 1999 to William Gardiner, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,208, issued on May 16, 2000 to William Seefeldt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,599, issued on Feb. 5, 2002 to Aldo Perrone, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,711, issued on Feb. 26, 2002 to Rod Perry et al. However, none of these patents teach the instant structure including the paintball gun and Coanda chamber.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. D451,977 issued on Dec. 11, 2001, to Anthony P. Urbano describes a ball and air chamber for a paintball gun having an apertured over and under double barrel with a pressurized propellant tank attached to the handle bottom and to the lower barrel. The gun is distinguishable for its double barrel and the lack of using a Coanda effect delivery system.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.